Civility
Civility is a Halo 3 Machinima made by Backward Rocket Studios. It focuses on two human squads, Copperhead Squadron and Falcon Squadron which both serve the Intergalactic Human Military. Together they watch over Val Gorge and the outer reaches of human space, but end up constantly try to out-do each other. Written and directed by one "Razi the Red", the first season ran 17 episodes and a recent announcment indicates a 2nd season is in production and coming soon. It has also been confirmed that series will make at least one last return in a 3rd season (possibly utilizing Halo: Reach) following a short break puncuated by the release of another machinima series. Season 1: Episode 1: "Common Practice" The pilot episode which introduces the main characters of the series as the two squads fight to eliminate a small hostile contingent. The episode also introduces the alien "Commander" who is shown to be a brutal and viscious individual. Episode 2: "Buckling Down" The teams buckle down upon news of an incoming severe storm. Falcon Squad recieves an M808-V Scorpion tank just before the weather takes over. Episode 3: "Cabin Fever" Tucked away inside their bases, the teams try to tolerate each other more than anything, when Rich and Pike discover an anomoly amongst the storm something that gives no clear readings. Upon it's crash in the gorge, they both report to their superiors who decide to wait out the storm before moving to I.D the anomoly. Episode 4: "Biggest Gun Has Right-of-Way" Both teams move to identify the strange anomoly which turns out to be a downed supply transport, but due to more disciplined procedure: Falcon Squad arrives on the scene first and prevents the approach of Copperhead Squad by introducing them to the new Scorpion tank in their possession. Shortly afterward, Rich kills two aliens who have apparently snuck into the gorge undetected as one last alien who has evaded them thus far flees the gorge unseen. Episode 5: "Trail of Breadcrumbs" Chief orders Doug and Roger back to their base to check on Dixon's status, curious why the AI did not warn them about the intruders. Copperhead Squad aquires some spare equipment dropped by the pelican before it's crash unbenowst to Falcon Squad. At that moment both Chief and Jim realize that comms are out for some reason... The sole surviving alien from the Rich's attack reports back to the Commander about his trek that resulted in entering the gorge undetected. The Commander sends his smartest cohort "Syorok" to investigate. Episode 6: "Contractors" Both squads secure the items and equipment from the crashed pelican and have return to their respective outposts. Dex assembles the metal scraps that Copperhead squad found in a large crate into a Ryllkan chopper, but Jim is unimpressed. The arguement is cut short when Cole notes his concern over the malfunction of various pieces of outpost equipment. At the same time, Dixon fills Chief in on Rich's sensor scrambler theory in which he believes an electronic scrambling device is aboard the downed ship which is what is interfering with the comms and other systems. Since the pelican is obviously the source of their problems, Cole, Pike, and Chief go to investigate the crash site once more and find the pelican securely sealed shut now. Cole takes on the task of getting it open and finding this "scrambler". While their attention is diverted, Syorok and his team of 3 enter the gorge undetected. The 2 squads then decide to start watching the gorge's entrance by rotating squad members from both squads every couple of hours. Episode 7: "777" Doug tries multiple times to pull a practical joke on Roger for an embarassing him in episode 5, only to have them all backfire and result in himself becoming crushed by a large crate which disables his armor permanently. Episode 8: "Looking Deep Inside" Doug awakens from his injury in the previous episode only to find he has been placed in a new pink armor model found amongst the supplies from the downed pelican. However he soon discovers that th armor has the ability to project any holographic image he wishes which he immediately puts to use by shading his armor back to his previous colors of white and purple. Meanwhile Dex and Kendricks share a moment of mutual respect guarding the gorge entrance and Jim and Cole have a brief discussion on how long Cole will be working on the pelican's security lock. Episode 9: "Know Thy Enemy" Two of Syorok's advance party are seen near Outpost 4451 (Copperhead Squad) discussing Syorok's past indicating the Commander had his family executed for a previous failed battle. Syorok has never failed in his strategies since, but bears the sorrow of their deaths heavily. He then interrupts then and dispatches them to watch Falcon Squad instead. There they witness Doug's holographic imaging armor at work as Doug has made MULTIPLE images of himself on the outer deck of Chapman Outpost. Rich stumbles upon the scene and after some harrasment from Doug disables all the holograms with a well placed grenade. He then proceeds to scare Doug off and resume whatever it is that he was doing. Episode 10: "Knowing Thyself" Roger and Jim are seen standing guard at the gorge's entrance and as Jim complains he is oblivious to incoming hostiles which Roger defeats single handedly. Syorok and the last member of his team are seen secretly observing Dex and Pike and then reveal for the first time that Dex is not human by identifying him as a "Ryllkan". Episode 11: "That Infamous Calm" The Commander's right hand, Mekla, informs him that the team they had just sent (in the previous episode) had been wiped out by a single human soldier (Roger). The Commander then orders Mekla to initiate a full assault against Val Gorge. Since they had yet to call for assistance, it was obvious to the Commander that they must be incapable of sending out a transmission. Back at Val Gorge, Cole becomes aware that one of the aliens is watching him and continues working on the pelican's lock to avoid arousing suspicion. Episode 12: "Changing of the Guard" Pike and Doug arrive at the gorge entrance to replace Jim and Roger and to no surprise the two groups get into an argument during which time a wraith is seen entering the gorge and they scatter around to combat it. Meanwhile Cole opens the pelican and enters it. The observing alien attempts to sneak up on Cole and ambush him, but is killed by an improvised explosive Cole deployed moments before. Cole then begins his search for the scrambler as the soldiers at the canyon entrance attempt to combat the wraith allowing Roger to sneak up behind it and destroy it. The victory is cut short though as another wraith enters the gorge behind it. Episode 13: "Welcoming Party" The 4 soldiers at the entrance retreat to Chapman Outpost after their attempts to defeat the 2nd wraith fail. Dex stumbles upon the invaders and then blasts his way through them to get to Chapman Outpost as well. Mekla soon enters on foot after Dex's departure and is intrigued to see Syorok alive. He then orders the full assault to commence. Back at Chapman Chief activates all of the base's emergency systems upon Jim's report and waits for the onslaught. The first shots are fired as Cole comes out of the pelican with the scrambler in hand. He is seen headed for Outpost 4451, but upon hearing the weapons fire he moves towards Chapman instead. Episode 14: "Pushing On" The battle begins. Kendricks manages to disable one of 3 noticable wraiths and then upon his laser's failure Pike climbs into the Scorpion tank and disables the 2nd one. The third wraith lands a hit on Pike in the tank, but she returns fire and destroys it, but not before it squeezes off a final mortar. She attmepts to move, but the first mortar disabled the tanks major functions such as mobility and the cockpit's hatch leaving her trapped inside. Roger drops down and attempts to break the hatch off and is last seen jumping from the tank as the mortar hits it, but he is too close and is sent flying by the blast. Putting aside their grief as best they can, Rich then notices Cole by the caves near Chapman Outpost. Doug then creates the holographic image of 2 more scorpion tanks which prove effective in pushing the invaders back in a panic. Cole begins to make his way to Chapman, but the tanks suddenly dissipate as Doug's armor runs out of power. The aliens push forward again, enraged at the deception and force Cole to take cover behind some nearby rocks. Episode 15: "Crying Out" Cole recalls some of his brief history with the IHM, but is soon rescued, surprisingly, by Pike and Roger who escort him to the base. Once safely there, his attempts to disable the scrambler result in the activation of an emergency security protocol within the scrambler which threatens to emit an EMP and disable the base and all it's systems. Chief steps forward, destroys the scrambler, and proceeds to send a distress call to IHM HQ. Episode 16: "Holding the Line" Dex rushes out into the aliens and draws an energy sword near Mekla who also draws one in response. Dex is surprised to see that Mekla has a weapon made by and for the Ryllkans (Dex's race), but doesn't phase as the two engage in a duel. Meanwhile the IHM comm officer "Farragut" gets ahold of the leader of Hornet Squad and briefs him quickly on the dire situation of Falcon and Copperhead Squads. Back at Val Gorge: Dex gains the upper hand over Mekla and knocks his weapon out of his hand. As Dex goes in for the kill Mekla grabs a weapon from a fallen alien and aims it at Dex who stops in his tracks. Having mulled over his entire experience in the alien military, Syorok loads his weapon and kills Mekla before he can kill Dex. However, the two of them are still out in the middle of the battlefield and are immediately surrounded. Episode 17: "Common Civility" Syorok is acused of treason, but before he and Dex can be killed the Falcon and Copperhead Squads ride out in full force and defeat the remaining visible invaders while they are distracted. However Dixon soon notifies them of more incoming wraith tanks which result in another fall back to Chapman Outpost. Things become near hysterical as Hornet Squad arrives and disables the heavy assault wraiths before they can move in for the finishing blow. Dex is seen later at the alien outpost south of Val Gorge with Syorok and several other human soldiers. He reports to Chief by radio that the Commander and all the other aliens must have fled because they are nowhere to be found. This episode ends the 1st season on a light note and rumor of relocation for Falcon Squad while indicating Copperhead Squad will remain in Val Gorge to which Jim ends the season on the words "Well, fuck". The credits then roll to Weezer's hit song "Island in the Sun". Season 2 Episode 18: "Making Changes" Currently unreleased. Characters Falcon Squad Formed nearly 20 years ago, Falcon Squad soon came under the command of Captain Jonathan Pierce who has lead the squad with skill and experience. Captain Jonathan "Chief" Pierce Voiced by: Razi the Red; Oklahoma born and raised and a grizzled veteran of the IHM, Captain "Chief" Pierce has denied several promotion opportunities to remain on active duty. Generally a reserved and well mannered man, Chief has an aura of authority about him that has earned him the respect of Copperhead Squad which is under the command of Captain James Wheeler who considers Chief to be his biggest rival which always results in a competition between the two squads. Sergeant Major Michael Kendricks Voiced by: N/A; Hailing from Aberdeen, Scotland, Sgt. Major Kendricks has always assumed a quiet disposition and has never appeared to have spoken in 6 years following a difficult mission under Chief's command. It is assumed that Kendricks sustained a permanent injury that has rendered him mute and incapable of speech. Despite his silence; Chief has been Kendricks' CO since his first mission in the IHM, before the war with the hostile alien race started. Chief took early notice of Kendricks' skill with heavy weapons and demolition equipment and has always maintained that Kendricks should remain under his immediate command for the use of his skills. The two men now share a bond of friendship and brotherhood matched by few or none. In Season 2, it was revealed that he did not assume a quiet disposition, that his his voice modulator in his helmet had malfunctioned. Master Sergeant Richard "Rich" Mathis Voiced by: "Evil Mike Honcho"; A former police officer on Earth, Master Sgt. Mathis enlisted in the IHM shortly after the start of the war. Not much else is known about Rich aside from the fact that he is quiet, but has a fierce temper. His marksman skill matches that of Captain Wheeler's and has proven invaluable to Falcon Squad since his addition. Corporal Douglass Kincaid Voiced by: Ryan Lunt; The former head chef of an elaborate 5 star restaurant, Cpl. Kincaid was arrested after an unfortunate and mysterious food poisoning incident which nearly killed the prime minister of France. Upon going to court he was offered the options of a prison sentence or service in the IHM to aid the war effort, of which Doug chose the latter. He is one of the more recent additions to Falcon Squad serving only two years with them to date, but his brazen personality doesn't help much in combat which gets him into trouble with Captain Pierce and his squadmates so he was assigned to a more fitting duty as quartermaster. Private Roger Smith Voiced by: Raymond E. Boyer II; Much of the information on Pvt. Smith is classified. What is known is that he enlisted with the IHM directly out of high school and has served only with Wolf and Falcon Squads, the later of which he has been assigned to for a mere few months. While he is generally quiet, mild-mannered, polite, and child-like: Roger's personality completely changes in a combat situation. He becomes heavily aggressive, strong, and fast, this was explained in season 2 stating he had been a test subject before being asigned to Falcon Squad. Base AI GK-702 Voiced by: Razi the Red; Designated "Dixon" by the IHM, Dixon is the artificial intelligence program tasked with maintaining Chapman Outpost's equipment, systems, and many faculties. Medical Corporal Robert Walz Voiced by: Robert Pollay Jr; Stationed at Point 1 Outpost, he is left behind due to his reassignment to Falcon Squad, replacing Roger in his absence, when the squad was relocated from Val Gorge. Copperhead Squad Captain James "Jim" Wheeler Voiced by: John T. Black; Captain Wheeler has proved himself to be the IHM's fastest "rising star" attaining the rank of Captain in a mere 4 years. His marksmanship is considered 2nd to none, but it seems that Master Sgt. Mathis can hold his own against him... While he has achieved the rank of Captain he has only recently assumed command of Copperhead Sqaud and his abrasively harsh disposition has lead most of them to resent him. However, they follow his orders if nothing else to keep him from complaining or reporting them. Sergeant Major Kathryn Pike Voiced by: Elysia Munoz; Originally the next in line to assume command of Copperhead Squad after the death of their previous commanding officer, Sgt. Major Pike was dismayed to learn that the up and coming Captain Wheeler had cut the opportunity out from under her do to his impressive feats of service. While she doesn't vocalize her disapproval of his leadership, she does vocalize her intense dislike for Wheeler on occassion to push back his unwanted advances. A gifted soldier and a smart tactician, Pike is probably the driving force behind Copperhead Squad's few recent successes. Sergeant Deckstravisiax Fal-Olseet Voiced by: Daniel Lunt; Know as "Dex" by his fellow squadmates, Sgt. Fal-Olseet is one of many Ryllkan soldiers who have joined the IHM in retalliation to the attacks on several Ryllkan colonies by the hostile alien aggressors facing the humans. While fully versed in many human languages and customs, Dex tends to act as if he is still with the Ryllkan Interplanetary Alliance (RIA) which has lead to a few interesting developments as well as a few interesting problems. Private Victor Eduardo Cole Voiced by '''Jorge Flores; Born in the outer colonies, Private Cole signed up merely a year ago with the IHM to see if he could get his hands on more advanced technology than he could on the frontier. A genius and master of electronics, Cole's abilities far surpass that of many human researchers and officers, but he tends to keep a low profile for the sake of running experiments personally and not having to give information to a team that might impede his research Base AI RG-493 Cedric '''Voiced by Reese Kindle; Originally installed at Point 1 Outpost, Cedric has since been relocated to Kappa Outpost to serve as Copperhead squad's artificial intelligence unit. Initially discovered after Chief, Kendricks, Doug, and Dixon were relocated to their new base, Falcon Squad was very impressed by Cedric's faster response times and efficiency, praising him heavily. Upon the departure of their human co-workers, Cedric insinuates Dixon is an aging and inferior program and in a fit of jealousy Dixon relocates Cedric's program to a mobile storage unit and ejects him from Point 1's systems. By happenstance, the unit manages to roll across the valley, where it is discovered by Dex and Cole who then integrate him into the systems at Kappa Outpost. Aliens "The Commander" Voiced by: Razi the Red A short tempered and ruthless leader of the hidden alien forces on the planet Aconia. Syorok Pal'Chooithil Voiced by: Razi the Red The most reserved and polite of all the aliens. His family was killed by the Commander as a punishment for a failed battle strategy years ago. He defects to the humans after witnessing Roger's selflessness that saved Pike's life at the endangerment of his own. Mekla Soichnar Voiced by: Razi the Red Mekla is quiet and speaks very little, but his sheer strength warrants more than his words ever will. Completely loyal to the Commander's will, Mekla refuses to be stopped once an order from him has been given. Doplor and Izano Voiced by: Daniel Lunt and Elyisa Munoz Doplor and Izano are 2 of the 3 members from Syorok's team in Val Gorge. Their fates following the end season 1 battle are unknown. Links *Season 1 Playlist Category:Machinima